


The Taste of Your Lips

by gayclubanthem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte, basically my two favorite things, cheeky flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclubanthem/pseuds/gayclubanthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes pumpkin spice lattes and Calum rolls his eyes a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahatthecrisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahatthecrisco/gifts).



> i dragged my best friend to starbucks with me and this happened. entirely based off of her indifference towards pumpkin flavored drinks and my personal obsession with them. enjoy.
> 
> disclaimer: none of this is real as far as i'm aware so like this is purely a work of fiction and wishful thinking sorry

Calum lets out the longest and loudest sigh Michael has ever heard.

"What?" Michael asks, clutching his Starbucks cup closer to his chest defensively. Calum levels him with an unimpressed stare. " _What_?"

"A pumpkin spice latte? Really?"

With an offended squawk, Michael kicks Calum's leg from across the table. Calum himself had ordered a simple coffee with cream, but with it being the middle of September, Michael opted for the _obvious_ choice.

"What's wrong with my pumpkin spice latte?" Michael questions, frowning at the cinnamon sprinkled over his drink. Honestly, how can Calum not understand the importance of pumpkin flavored things in Autumn? How has he managed his entire life not geeking out as all the fall flavors began circulating the local bakeries and cafes?

"It's just not up to the hype," Calum answers with an eye roll that is frankly, personally offensive. Michael takes a moment to compose himself before gently setting his drink on the table and folding his hands in front of himself.

"I think we're going to have a discussion about how wrong you are, mate," he starts, earning him a huff. 

"I'm not wrong," Calum says, "You're unoriginal and lame."

Michael gasps loudly enough to attract the attention of a few other patrons.

"For your information, I happen to think the taste of pumpkin is delightful and decidedly _not lame_ ," Michael argues. Honestly, Michael has never felt to attacked, and by his very own boyfriend at that. He takes a sip of his scalding latte and smacks his lips obnoxiously. "De-licious."

"You're stupid and wrong, but that was weirdly hot," Calum finally admits. With a self satisfied grin, Michael takes another sip, tongue tracing his top lip to catch the last traces of pumpkin residing there. Calum narrows his eyes.

"Wanna see if you can appreciate the magical joys of a pumpkin spice latte second hand?" Michael offers with an admittedly ridiculous eyebrow wiggle. It's Calum's turn to kick Michael under the table, but neither of them stop smiling. They finish their drinks in record time before Calum is dragging his boyfriend out to the parking lot, where Calum can't help but crowd Michael into the side of his car, pulling him into a languid kiss.

"Your lips are stupid," Calum mutters. "Red and stupid and I still think pumpkin is overrated."

Yet Michael can't help but think Calum's lying when they're suddenly kissing again, Calum taking extra care to pull Michael's bottom lip between his own. Besides, no one can resist a good pumpkin fix.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr [here](http://gayclubanthem.co.vu) if you wish to say hello. :3


End file.
